dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Deinonychus
General Statistics *Name: Deinonychus antirrhopus *Name Meaning: Terrible Claw *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 3-4 meters (10-13 feet) *Time Period: Early/Middle Cretaceous *Classification: Dromaeosauridae --> Eudromeosauria --> Velociraptorinae *Place Found: USA *Describer: Ostrom, 1969 Dinosaur King Statistics *Attribute: Secret *Power: 2000 *Technique: 1000 *Sign: Paper **TCG: Rock *Owner: Dr. Z (Alpha Gang), Max Taylor (D-Team), Rod (Alpha Gang), Sheer (Spectral Space Pirates), Rex Owen (D-Team) *Names: Dino (pron. "Deeno"), Dano, Sue (Dr. Z's trio only) *First Appearance: Ninja Nightmare! *Dinosaurs Defeated: Terry, Black Tyrannosaurus (with assistance), Megalosaurus *Other: In the arcade game, there is only 1 Deinonychus (the pack leader), but it calls in other pack members with its moves, similar to how Pawpawsaurus can call on 1 or 2 other Pawpawsaurus with its moves. They appear as chibis in Ninja Nightmare in Dr. Z's flashbacks. Sue's name came from Dr. Z's former pet turtle's name. In Mesozoic Meltdown, another trio appears, having a Spectral Armor form. Move Cards ;Crossing Attack (Cross Cutter) :Dano and Sue slice the opponent by slamming into them both ways. This move finished both Terry and Megalosaurus. ;Spinning Attack (Rolling Attack) :Dino, Dano and Sue grind their opponent while spinning quickly. This move weakened Terry and Megalosaurus, and was used in the combo move against Black Tyrannosaurus. ;Dino Galaxy (Meteor Strike in the DS, Dynamic Galaxy in the Dub) :The Deinonychus jump into space, then zoom back down and hit the opponent with a flaming meteor. This was used against Ace. TCG Lores ;Breakthrough :Neither player can use the Defender special ability. :(This Dinosaur can use Super Moves of any Element. It must still meet any other requirements.) Anime Dinosaur King The 3 Deinonychus (Dino, Dano, and Sue) appear in a ninja village attraction in Japan where the D-Team is visiting. They easily evade both the D-Team and Alpha Gang, but are confronted by Dr. Z, the one who trained them as ninjas. They attack him because he treated them harshly during that training. Terry is summoned to fight them, but they used Spinning Attack to weaken him and then Crossing Attack to defeat him. When they tried to escape, the D-Team's dinos are summoned to stop them. Paris used Metal Wing to stop their escape, Ace used Ninja Attack to corral them closer, and finally Chomp defeated them with Lightning Strike. The card was claimed by Max. Later, Rod summoned them to help to fight the Black T-Rex, using Spinning Attack in the Fusion Move that defeated him. Mesozoic Meltdown Sheer uses a second Deinonychus trio (without names) in The No-Fun Shogun to attack Foolscap's Megalosaurus (when she had amnesia). They used Spinning Attack to weaken him and then Crossing Attack which defeated him. They fought with Ace, using Dynamic Galaxy, but were defeated by his Sonic Blast. However, Sheer reclaimed the card and they later fought in their Spectral Armor against the D-Team and Hanzo for possession of the White Cosmos Stone. Ace defeats them with Ninja Attack, allowing Rex to reclaim the card. Trivia *Dino, Dano, and Sue are seen in ninja attire alongside Dr. Z in one of the Japanese DVDs for the first series. They wear eye masks, Dino wields a katana, Dano holds a shuriken, and Sue holds a scroll. This could be a play on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, an American comic/cartoon franchise that is based on Japanese culture. *They were the only Secret dinosaurs to use all three of their abilities in the anime. Both Deinonychus trios also used an additional move not seen in the Japanese arcade game: the three Deinonychus bite onto each other's tails to make a chain, and then the lead member swings the others and smacks their opponent across the face (this does appear in the English arcade, but there another Deinonychus holds on to the leader's tail, while in the anime, the leader is biting another's tail). *In the DS game, it is possible to get a featherless Deinonychus, but its sign will be Rock and it will be the Wind Attribute. *Dr. Z's Deinonychus are named in a similar fashion to the ghosts in the Ms. Pac-Man arcade game: have a few (2 or 3) with similar-sounding or spelled names (Blinky, Pinky, Inky / Dino, Dano), and then have the last one named "Sue". **The third Deinonychus' name, Sue, could be a reference to Sue Hendrickson, the paleontologist who found the Tyrannosaurus skeleton currently on display at The Field Museum, which is also named after her. **The first Deinonychus' name, Dino, is potentially a reference to the zany pet dinosaur in the Flintstones. *When Sheer's Deinonychus are defeated the first time, they have no Spectral Armor, yet when they return to their card, it is purple, indicating the presence of Spectral Armor (when Mapusaurus was defeated without armor, it turned back into its regular card). When they are summoned the second time, they appear instantly with their Spectral Armor, unlike all other dinosaurs except the Space Pirates' altered dinos, and only the lead member is shown returning to the card when they are defeated; the other two were knocked off-screen by Ace's Ninja Attack and just didn't appear anymore. *Sheer's Deinonychus were some of the few Space Pirate dinosaurs retrieved by them after a defeat, the only others being Achelousaurus and their main dinosaurs. *In katakana, the name Deinonychus is written and pronounced as ディノニクス (Dinonikusu). Gallery Deinonychus TCG Card 1-Gold (German).jpg|Deinonychus TCG Card Deinonychus TCG Card 2-Collosal (French).jpg|Deinonychus Colossal Rare TCG Card Dino island black deinochius.jpg|Deinonychus in the anime de.PNG|Deinonychus summoned to battle the Black T-Rex Deinonychus (Spectral Armor) 1.jpg|Spectral Armor Deinonychus Deinonychus card1.jpg|Deinonychus anime card Deino nagoya.jpg|Deinonychus in NagoyaTV DK DVD 12.jpg|Dr. Z with his Deinonychus trio (shown chibi and full-sized) Screen shot 2011-02-13 at 12.33.52 PM.png|Deinonychus as seen in the DS Game Deinonychus skeleton new.jpg|Deinonychus skeleton Whip Attack (Deinonychus) 09.jpg|Deinonychus' "Whip Attack" in the anime Spinning Attack.jpg|Deinonychus using Spinning Attack Spinning Attack (Deinonychus) 08.jpg|Spinning Attack hitting Terry Crossing Attack (Deinonychus) 07.jpg|Crossing Attack hitting Terry Dynamic Galaxy.jpg|Deinonychus shooting up for Dynamic Galaxy Dynamic Galaxy (Deinonychus) 10.jpg|Dynamic Galaxy used against Ace Spinning Attack.png|Spinning Attack in the arcade Crossing Attack.png|Crossing Attack in the arcade Dynamic Galaxy.png|Dino Galaxy in the arcade de2.PNG Videos Category:Secret Dinosaurs Category:Alpha Gang Category:D-Team Category:Anime Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:Characters Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames Category:TCG